Percy and the Calliope
Percy and the Calliope is the tenth episode of the sixteenth season. Plot One morning, Percy and Diesel are tasked with collecting scrap. Their last stop is the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summerhouse where they pick up a very peculiar piece of scrap. The Duchess explains that the rusty, old organ is called a calliope and was used at summer fairs to play music. Percy is very interested in the calliope and thinks it would be wonderful to hear it. Diesel does not share Percy's enthusiasm and thinks the old piece of scrap belongs in the Smelter's Yard. Percy thinks it would be a shame to scrap the calliope and is determined to get it working again. Diesel laughs, but Percy is sure he will get the calliope working before they arrive at the Smelter's. Along the line, the heavy work tires Percy out and, much to Diesel's annoyance, he has to stop and take on water. As he is being filled with water, Percy gets an idea - perhaps water can make the calliope work. Percy abruptly reverses so that the calliope is under the watertower's hose. Water gushes into the old pipes. Percy expects to hear music, but the only noise coming from the calliope is a loud gurgle. Diesel chuckles at Percy's attempt, but the little engine is sure he can get it working. The two engines trundle towards the Smelter's Yard. The heavy work uses a lot of coal and it is not long before Percy has to stop for more. At the coal hopper, Percy's bunker is filled with coal. Percy gets another idea and, as the chute is still pouring coal, he reverses suddenly causing coal to rumble into the pipes of the calliope. Diesel is surprised, but Percy explains that if coal makes him work, perhaps it will make the calliope work. The calliope does not make music, just a big cloud of coal dust which covers Percy. Diesel cackles, but Percy is still determined to get the calliope in working order. It is not long before Percy and Diesel have to stop at a level crossing. On the road, the Fat Controller is having problems of his own; his car will not start. Percy offers to help, but there is nothing the steam engine can do, except watch. The Fat Controller's bodyguards push the car and suddenly it roars into action. Seeing the men push the car gives Percy an idea. Soon the calliope is uncoupled from the scrap train and Percy pushes it along the line and up Gordon's Hill. The pipes rattle, but no music plays. When Percy reaches the top of the hill, he stops but the calliope does not. The coupling has snapped and the calliope hurtles down the hill at a tremendous speed. When it hits the bend in the line, the calliope derails. Percy feels terrible and blows a sad whistle. Diesel laughs, stating that the whistle is the only piece of music he has heard all day. This gives Percy a very good idea. His driver connects a length of hose from Percy's piston to the calliope. Percy puffs steam into the calliope and with a rumble, the calliope starts to play. The Fat Controller pulls up and inquires about the music and Percy explains everything. The Fat Controller is very proud of Percy for saving a valuable piece of the Island's history. The Fat Controller then tells Percy to take the calliope to the Steamworks where Victor restores it. Characters * Percy * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * The Duchess of Boxford * Victor (does not speak) * The Duke of Boxford (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Whiff (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Kevin (cameo) Locations * Boxford * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * Sodor Steamworks * Gordon's Hill * Brendam Docks * Whiff's Waste Dump * The Coal Hopper * The Smelter's Yard (mentioned) Trivia * The music the calliope plays is the original Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends theme, Thomas' Branch Line. Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell receive credit for it. This is the first episode since the UK version of the seventh season episode Three Cheers for Thomas and in the US since the sixth season episode Faulty Whistles to feature music by the two. * This is the final episode to feature Michael Brandon as Diesel in the US. Martin Sherman later voiced Diesel from King of the Railway to the eighteenth season, while Kerry Shale took over the role in the nineteenth season. * In the Japanese narration, the line "Percy peeped with Pride" is ommitted and replaced with the sound of Percy giggling. Goofs * The texture for two tracks outside of the Steamworks is missing in the last shot. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Percy's Musical Ride * Books - Save the Whistling Organ In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:PercyandtheCalliopetitlecard.png|Title card File:PercyandtheCalliopeNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:PercyandtheCalliopeRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:PercyandtheCalliope1.png|Rocky, Thomas and Henry File:PercyandtheCalliope2.png File:PercyandtheCalliope3.png File:PercyandtheCalliope4.png File:PercyandtheCalliope5.png File:PercyandtheCalliope6.png|The Duke and Duchess with the calliope File:PercyandtheCalliope7.png File:PercyandtheCalliope8.png File:PercyandtheCalliope9.png File:PercyandtheCalliope10.png File:PercyandtheCalliope11.png|Diesel File:PercyandtheCalliope12.png File:PercyandtheCalliope13.png File:PercyandtheCalliope14.png File:PercyandtheCalliope15.png File:PercyandtheCalliope16.png File:PercyandtheCalliope17.png File:PercyandtheCalliope18.png File:PercyandtheCalliope19.png File:PercyandtheCalliope20.png File:PercyandtheCalliope21.png File:PercyandtheCalliope22.png File:PercyandtheCalliope23.png File:PercyandtheCalliope24.png File:PercyandtheCalliope25.png File:PercyandtheCalliope26.png File:PercyandtheCalliope27.png File:PercyandtheCalliope28.png File:PercyandtheCalliope29.png File:PercyandtheCalliope30.png File:PercyandtheCalliope31.png File:PercyandtheCalliope32.png File:PercyandtheCalliope33.png File:PercyandtheCalliope34.png File:PercyandtheCalliope35.png File:PercyandtheCalliope36.png File:PercyandtheCalliope37.png File:PercyandtheCalliope38.png File:PercyandtheCalliope39.png File:PercyandtheCalliope40.png File:PercyandtheCalliope41.png File:PercyandtheCalliope42.png File:PercyandtheCalliope43.png File:PercyandtheCalliope44.png File:PercyandtheCalliope45.png File:PercyandtheCalliope46.png File:PercyandtheCalliope47.png File:PercyandtheCalliope48.png File:PercyandtheCalliope49.png File:PercyandtheCalliope50.png File:PercyandtheCalliope51.png File:PercyandtheCalliope52.png File:PercyandtheCalliope53.png File:PercyandtheCalliope55.png File:PercyandtheCalliope56.png File:PercyandtheCalliope57.png File:PercyandtheCalliope58.png File:PercyandtheCalliope59.png File:PercyandtheCalliope60.png|Scruff working at the Waste Dump File:PercyandtheCalliope61.png File:PercyandtheCalliope62.png File:PercyandtheCalliope63.png File:PercyandtheCalliope64.png File:PercyandtheCalliope65.png File:PercyandtheCalliope66.png File:PercyandtheCalliope67.png File:PercyandtheCalliope68.png File:PercyandtheCalliope69.png File:PercyandtheCalliope70.png File:PercyandtheCalliope71.png File:PercyandtheCalliope72.png File:PercyandtheCalliope73.png File:PercyandtheCalliope74.png File:PercyandtheCalliope75.png File:WoodenRailwayPercy'sMusicalRide.jpg|Wooden Railway Percy's Musical Ride File:SavetheWhistlingOrgan.png|Book Episode File:Percy and the Calliope-British Narration|UK Narration File:Percy and the Calliope - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 16 episodes